Adventure Time Gaiden
by Some Guy With A Knife
Summary: A spruce up from an old story of mine.
1. Prologue - Third Time's the Charm

**Prologue -****Third Time's the Charm  
**

Four mercenaries arrived at the Candy Kingdom through an unknown entity, but it left them seriously wounded and unconscious. After witnessing the disaster. Princess Bubblegum, and with some muscle from Finn and Jake, herded them to the E.R.

A full day has passed since and they are fully recovered. That night, Princess Bubblegum hired the mercenaries to aid Finn and Jake to take down the Lich, after hearing news that he came back to life, which abrupt her sleep. The mercs agreed with gusto and joined Finn and Jake and they left the kingdom.

"Where to, kid?" a mercenary asked Finn.

"To my girlfriend." he answered.

"Is she another human?" he continued.

"No. She's a fire elemental."

"It's nice to see another human here." the griffon butted in, "Joash gets lonely sometimes."

"Shut up, Arthur!" he snapped and the griffon started laughing.

Meanwhile...

Flame Princess paced back and forth inside her make-shift home.

"Finn..." she murmured. She looked out the window and saw him.

"Finn!" she yelped and ran outside to him.

"Princess!" he hollered and ran to her also.

"Where were you!" she pouted, "I've been calling you all day!"

"Sorry there. You see, I've-" He looked at Jake, "Uh, me and Jake were busy last night."

"Busy for what?" she asked.

"For saving these weirdos!" Jake chimed in.

Charon wasn't amused with Jake's answer.

"Typical ignorance!" she snorted.

"What are you up to this time?" she wrapped her arms.

"The Lich's back, and this time he means business! I'm just wondering if you could join us?"

"Sure!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Kicking evil's butt with my boyfriend counts as a date, right?"

"I guess?" Finn shrugged.

"All right, I'm in! Prepare to get your buns burned off, Lich!" she raised her fist.

After Flame Princess joins Finn's "army", they set out for the Ice Kingdom on the moonrise.

"Ice Kingdom?" Flavio questioned.

Finn looked and said to him, "We're just going to "persuade" the Ice King."

In the fields of barren snow, they spotted him, making his sneaky mission to kidnap another princess.

"Stop there, Ice King!" Finn pointed at him.

"Finn!" he growled, preparing his ice powers, "and Jake, and... Flame Princess..."

He then looked at the mercs, "Oh dear..." he whimpered.

Finn leaped towards the him, yelling, "Hyaa!" He kicked him in the face, knocking him down on his back. Finn grabbed him by his collar.

"Do you know where the Lich is?" he pointed the demon sword towards his neck. The tip was several centimeters away from decapitating him.

"No! No! I don't know where the Lich is! I swear!" he answered quickly and fearfully. Jake and Flame Princess crept towards him, fists ready and he yelped.

"What a stupid kid!" snickered Arthur. During this standoff, the Lich sucker punched Finn out of nowhere, and after dealing his attack, he disappeared into thin air just as he appeared.

"Finn!?" Flame Princess screeched. Everyone ran towards him. In impulse, Ice King got up and bolted away. The group circled around him. Charon looked at his totaled body.

"So who's going to help him?" the unicorn asked.

"I'll revive him with Di." Joash answered.

Joash attempts to revive Finn by casting Di.

**Oops!**

Finn turned into a large pile of ash!

"What!?" Flame Princess gasped.

"I'll try one more time!" he continued. He tried Di once more.

*** Try Kadorto ***

"I can't use Kadorto!" he exclaimed. Joash made the situation even worse and with no time to spare, they stuffed Finn's ashes inside a bottle and retreated back to the Candy Kingdom. The princess is horrified when she found out about Finn.

Her tone wash harsh.

"How did this-!?"

Joash interrupted her with a nonchalant tone.

"The Lich did this."

Morning finally came and unfortunately, the princess can't revive her. She tried everything known to science but to no avail. She's completely clueless to the fact that **only** Kadorto can bring him back to life. She ordered a mass funeral and almost everyone in the Candy Kingdom attended. Jake wanted Princess Bubblegum to know the truth, but the fear of getting emasculated by the mercs prevented him from doing so, like Arthur said to him last night. The mercenaries were begrudgingly fired, like everything's their fault, and they disbanded.

Joash rubbed his leathered palms together.

"Good riddance!" he said.

The mercenaries are in a new land with new ambitions and romance. They might as well get comfy here, for they are never coming back to their mordor universe.

Joash and Flavio decided to travel around for fun and profit. They reached the gates with their green dragon eyes squinting from the bright sunlight. Their anticipation was suddenly shattered by a fiery "Hey, wait up!"

"Oh, it's you," said Joash, "Finn's boyfriend. What do you want?"

"I told Princess Bubblegum the truth!"

"What did she said?'" Joash asked.

"She wouldn't belive me! She thinks I'm crazy!"

She intensified.

"RAAAHHH!"

Joash raised his right hand and casted Badios. An orb of holy light the size of a baseball tackled Flame Princess' stomach with an explosion, causing her to loose balance.

"Calm down will you!" Joash screeched. Flame Princess was at a loss of words. She squirmed around the pavement, gripping her stomach with both of her arms as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain she received. No one was there to see this spectacle nor even hear the explosion because of the melancholy cries of the mourners.

"Emotions won't get you anywhere. Now get out of our sight." he said.

They both turned around and left the gate. She quickly got up and flinched from the sudden sharp pain she felt. She catched her breath and started scuttling to them.


	2. Chapter 1 - FGBFN

**Chapter 1 - From Good, to Evil, then Finally, Neutral**

Joash and Flavio entered the train station behind the kingdom and bought two tickets. Before they boarded, they turned around and saw Flame Princess.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Joash exclaimed.

"I'm following you two for now on!" she demanded. Her eyes were still tearing.

"Finn's not dead! We just need the Kadorto spell!"

"Then that's the reason I'm going with you!"

"Whatever you want. But if you die, we're not held responsible. Deal?"

He raised his right to her.

"Deal..." she answered and she firmly shook his hand. Joash bought a ticket for Flame Princess and they boarded the passenger train. Hours have passed, and suddenly, it stopped half-way through the desert.

"The train stopped!" one of the passengers yelled.

"What the-!? Who stopped the train!?" another yelled.

The three left the train. The remaining rail tracks were missing for some bizarre reason.

"Well, looks like we'll be walking then." Joash said

"Where we going?" Flame Princess raised her head.

"Anything that has civilized life."

They began walking in the scorched sand. Flame Princess looked at the endless dunes of the desert.

"Endless... sand... everywhere..." she moaned. She was completely miserable, and hours later, her legs felt like gelatin and she turned delusional.

"Are you dying?" asked Joash, "Because if you are, I'll just resurrect you with Di."

"But, I'll turn to ash!"

"It's a 50-50 chance!" he shot back.

Flavio stared at the sky. Reddish-pink.

More hours later and they discovered a kingdom with a breakfast themed castle in a ditch. They went inside and found themselves inside a city.

"That's odd. There's a city within a castle." says Joash.

"It's getting late." said Flavio. "We should find an inn, if they have one."

Flavio and a fatigued Flame Princess went inside a nearby inn.

"Welcome to the No-Tell Inn." the innkeeper greeted, "How long will you stay here?"

"Just for the night." Flame Princess answered hazily.

"All night?"

He stared at the odd couple, a dragon and a fire elemental and he sheepishly whistled.

"Okay then, but just don't make too much noise."

"Thank you."

He gave the key to Joash and he looked at the tag; 37. They went to door 37 and Flame Princess went inside.

She turned around.

"Wait, you're not sleeping?

"We're not tired. See you in the morning." answered Joash, and she shut the door. She collapsed to the queen-sized bed and quickly fell asleep. She kept thinking up plans to get the so-called "Kadorto" The word that kept hammering her head. But sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

Outside on the plaza, Joash and Flavio went inside a cafe and ordered piping-hot coffee. They sat down on some chairs and took a deep breath, relaxing from their death march. The atmosphere is filled with bright lights, waxed floors, and bustling ambiance. Perfect atmosphere for conversation. At least to them.

"So this is the first day for the rest of our lives." Joash said. He took sip and he swished it around and he gulped before pouring more in.

"A far cry from Pagan." joked Flavio before drinking the paper cup clean in one gulp.

"Too bad I'm the only cleric here." Joash said, "I asked a vendor here, and he said; "What's a cleric?" I mean, there's something wrong going on here!"

"I do feel sorry for the lass, though."

"Not my fault. Tried to help him."

"Either that or you simply want him dead."

Hours passed and Flame Princess is sleeping peacefully with her mind at ease. Suddenly, Flame King possessed an unlit oil lamp and slowly crept towards Flame Princess.

"Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil." he whispered, giving her subliminal messages. The princess woke up, looked at her father and gasped, causing him to disappear. She was wide awake, completely shocked.

As sunrise approached, they entered the nearest diner and had breakfast. Flavio, Joash ordered coffee again and Flame Princess ordered pancakes. She ate pancake after pancake. She wanted to order more, but they restrained her. After breakfast, their romance begins.


	3. Chapter 2 - PFK

**Chapter 2 - Pilgrimage to the Fire Kingdom**

Welcome to the Desert of Doom! In this scorched land, there's a lot to do here, even if anyone tells you otherwise. There's only one drawback: the foes! Some can be super-tough here and just as merciless as the sun. Exercise caution. Attacking in tandem strongly recommended.

They searched out for the nearest oasis to find an old pilot from a war that occurred in the desert decades ago. He's giving flying tours to anyone who will pay and also offered a free tank for ten stubs of the tickets you get from taking his air trips. The flights are a great way to see the desert without encountering any hostilities. They took the cheapest flight.

The duke circled around the desert. They saw an old foundation of a building. There's an odd cave leading into the ground as well. They'll have to return here on foot for exploration, it seems...

After the flight, the duke handed out 3 ticket stubs. One stub for each. They took the same flight 3 times, getting 12 stubs and throwing away two, before getting their own tank. Keeping his word, he gave them the surplus tank.

This piece of machinery is superb! Desert bandits won't go near this tank as they cruise through the vast desert. They headed towards the foundation they saw earlier.

At the foundation, they found themselves head-to-head with a giant silver-plated robot. No worries though as all of his attacks are reflected by the tank. The bad news is that as the robot is destroyed, he scraps the tank as well. In any case, the way forward is now clear, so they headed on down through the passage that lies before them.

Upon descending the ladder, they found themselves in a network of brown caves filled with monkeys. These chimps aren't to be trusted: they're all pathological liars. However, no harm will come to them, so they explored the underground maze at their leisure. They soon reached a T-shaped fork on the way with some wooden signs saying:

**Slime Kingdom - Right**

**Dungeon Master - Left**

**Desert of Doom - Back**

They decided to go to the Slime Kingdom.

Everything's made of slime! They might as well visit Slime Castle in the middle of the underground city. They entered the castle and greeted Slime Princess.

"Nice to meet you three!" she greeted back.

She panned her eyes towards Flame Princess.

"A fire elemental, huh? Quite rare to see one so far away from the Fire Kingdom."

The situation turned awkward for her.

"So, I heard there's a Dungeon Master route." Joash said, making the awkward situation even more awkward.

"Oh! Brave adventurers I see. Yes, I heard that the rewards there, are, _rewarding_."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Flavio enthusiastically.

"Good luck, adventurers!" said Slime Princess, lazily waving good-bye. After they left, she shooked her head.

"Never gonna see them again."

They backtracked to the wooden signs. They went left and found the entrance. The slate door slowly opened and they went inside.

Pale stone walls, moss everywhere, pools of crystal water, muggy air, creaking ambiance, your typical dungeon.

Wanna know how to survive Dungeon Master?

**First:** Don't touch the walls too much or you will most certainly die.

**Second:** Fight a mummy and find a hidden pressure plate nearby to find a falchion in a niche.

**Third:** Treat Flame Princess as an impromptu torch. (Even though Joash and Flavio can see well in the dark.)

**and Fourth:** Don't die.

Venturing deep in the dungeon, they met screamers, walking, green-capped mushrooms. The best part about these S.O.B's are that their caps are edible, so munch on them when you're hungry, and another thing about Dungeon Master are puzzles. You put X to Y and Z happens, drop a golden coin in a water fountain, abandoning said falchion on a pressure plate to cover up a pit. You know, the obvious.

With each step they take, the dungeon gets harder, like solving cryptic puzzles and following cryptic rules. One of them is running around a looped room, and another, racing against the clock. Then they have to fight a fire-breathing dragon blocking their path...

Or they can just run past him, and carry on. They did the latter. They then met some jackass blocking the exit who looks like a combination of Darth Vader and Amadeus!

Long story short, they ripped his balls off and finally reached the exit, only to find a cave filled with working fire elementals in mining clothes. They were unfazed by the adventurers as they carried out their duties.

The three walked towards the exit, but a miner blocked the way.

"Another days work." he sighed. With a cigar on hand, he took a puff, not noticing the trio's presence until he opened his eyes.

"Oh! Am I blocking the exit...!? Sorry `bout that."

He took a puff again, "You guys look tired," he withdrawn the cigar from his mouth.

"Running inside that dungeon right? No wonder you guys are sweaty and dirty."

"This exit leads to the Fire Kingdom?" Joash asked, ignoring the miner's remark.

"Uh, yeah. Why not spend the night there?"

"Shut it, crewman and start your shift!" A harsh female voice cried.

"Uh, coming!" he sheepishly hollered. He threw his cigar away and bolted to the other workers. With the miner gone, they went up the elevator, left the quarry and found themselves on the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom.

Flavio looked up at the night sky filled with smoke and ash.

"Looks like we got carried away." he said.

Flame Princess looked uneasy.

"Something troubling you, lass?"

"Yeah. It's just that my dad-"

She paused, not wanting to share last night's experience with them.

"I remember when he called me evil." she lied.

"What's wrong with being evil?" Joash asked.

"My boy- er, Finn said that being evil sucks."

"Yeah, some boyfriend you have there." he snickered.

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't follow advice from a stupid kid. You should follow advice from adults who knows a thing or two about the world. Like us." he bluffed.

"What?"

"Finn. Good boyfriend, bad advice. Us. Bad friends, good advice. Take a pick." he simpled it out.

"Well, Finn's-, uh... I'm going with you guys."

"You don't have a choice anyway,"

"And this is a perfect opportunity to purge your past with your father." said Flavio.

"No."

"Excuse me?" he continued.

"Something like this should only be done by me."

Joash chimed in. "Good. Spares me the drama."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Flavio.

"I'm sure." she nodded and she went past the border, alone. She's finally back home, but she's not here to stay, for many reasons.

She entered the castle.

"Princess...?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm going to talk to my dad."

"If that's your wish, milady." and he bowed.

"Thank you."

She walked towards the royal throne and met her father.

"Flame Princess!" he gasped, "it really is you!"

She grumbled.

"So. You come to embrace evil?" he continued. She looked down and pondered about the question, "Should I say yes?" and she then remembered a quote she heard not too long ago; "Life's too damn short."

She raised her head and nodded.

"Yes."

"Ho! Ho!" he laughed. "Looks like-"

"But, dad." she interrupted and it startled him.

"Yes, daughter?"

"Why was I trapped in that lamp for so many years?"

He stared at her. She wants answers and he sighed.

"Very well, daughter. You were locked up because of Princess Bubblegum."

"Princess Bubblegum?"

"Yes. Finn's former girlfriend."

"He has an... ex?"

"It's true, daughter. Finn dumped her for you. For your body."

"What!?"

"Go to your room, daughter, we've a lot to talk about tomorrow."

Her vision faded white. She was wobbling when she walked to her room, the room that she never set foot in once. She went inside and collapsed on her bed.

"I can't... believe... this..." she moaned. Her father's words kept hammering her head and she couldn't sleep. But as time ticks away, drowsiness overcame her and she fell fast asleep.

She had vivid dreams of her ex-lover while she slept. As she dreamed more about it, Finn was nothing but a big pervert. Joash was true when he said that Finn's an idiot, and his father, despite being arrogant and crude, can never lie to his own kin. She tried her best not to believe those two but she couldn't.


	4. Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home**

_The next day_

"Yo, princess!" Flambo cried, nudging her.

"Whuhuh?"

She woke up.

"Your pops told me to wake you up and visit the theater."

"Why?"

"Your big bro caught two thieves last night. _Yeesh!_ Security needs to be tighten up!" and he left.

"Thieves?" she asked to herself. She got out of bed, changed her dress and walked to the theater.

"Who are these thieves?" she asked herself, "I have to see this."

She went inside and saw the thieves; Joash and Flavio for some reason.

"What!?" she gasped. She saw her brother next to them and walked close to him.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked with an awkward smirk.

"Good morning, daughter. Your brother captured these buffoons running around the royal halls. They put up a resistance, but they were no match for his prowess, and according to these two. You were traveling with them, correct?"

She nodded and the crowd was bursting with gossip.

"Did they torture you?"

"Not really."

The crowd instantly went silent.

"Then why did they tried to steal?" one citizen hollered.

"We weren't stealing! We're trying to make peace with you!" yelled Flavio.

"Silence!" Flame King howled.

"It will be up to my daughter to decide these infidels' fate!"

"Now, sister," her brother said, "do you spare them or not?"

"Spare them!" she shrieked and her father is appalled at her remark.

"But why?" he begged.

She glared at her father. "I'm sick of your attitude! And you know what, dad? I think you lied about Finn also!"

The crowd gasped.

"Finn would never do that to me! I've seen her, dad, I've seen her. She's way too young for him!"

Flame King started to snarl.

"And you know what else, dad? I never liked you and never wanted to be with you, you-! You-! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"You little harlot!" he snapped.

He leaped towards the stage and gave a Flame Princess a sharp glare.

"Daddy's going to beat you up, kid. Daddy's going to beat you up." he threatened.

"Untie us, untie us!" Flavio pleaded at her brother. He sliced his chains off and Joash casted Badialma: an even more powerful version of Badios. Flame King was completely helpless to the holy blunt, but it's not as powerful as he expected as it just stuns him. Stupid RNG.

"Sister!"

Flame Princess turned around saw her brother.

"Here! Catch!"

He thew his sword towards her; the glowing sword!

She caught it by the handle and with sword on hand, she fiercely slashed at her father's face. It was poor and sloppy, but it hit. He screeched in pain and he collapsed to his knees. Flame Princess dropped her stance and slowly walked towards her wounded father.

"Dad?" she softly said.

He pushed her down.

"I hereby banish you from the Fire Kingdom! Now get out of my face!" he roared. Flame Princess got up and started tearing up.

"Fine then!" and she bolted off. He pointed at the two.

"I want you two out of here!"

"This place is a wreck anyway!" sneered Joash and they left. They caught up to Flame Princess and together, they left the kingdom, never to return.


	5. Chapter 4 - PGCS

**Chapter 4 - Stomping Grounds of a Certain Someone**

After being exiled by Flame King, Flame Princess' estranged father, she, Joash, and Flavio traveled to Wildberry Kingdom and rested inside a busy pub. They all sat on a stool and the bartender motions at Flame Princess with a raspy, gruff voice.

"Never seen a kid here." he slowly crept to her. She laughed nervously and inched her stool away from him, causing the bartender to chuckle. He motions to Joash and asked him, "What's your order?"

"Can I get some wine?"

"Sure,"

He looks at Flavio, "and you?"

"I'm not thirsty."

The bartender raised his eyebrows at his remark.

"And you?" he asked Flame Princess.

"I'll have some juice." she answered nervously. After drinking, they went outside to the dense jungle.

Hot, Humid, and filled with flesh-eating plants; welcome to the Mad Jungle. First stop, they visited Wildberry Kingdom's castle, only to be informed that a flesh-eating virus is running rampant in the vast jungle.

"The cause is unknown. Everyone's joining forces here." says Wildberry Princess. She begs the trio to join their cause, in which they agreed.

Wildberry Princess gave them a marque so they knows that they're here to help. They soon found Jungle Princess not too far away in the Lizard Kingdom, cooperating with Lizard Princess. They showed her the marque and she agreed to letting them join.

Hours passed and after exhausting all possible solutions, Jungle Princess decided to go to its neighbor; the Grasslands. Sometime later, they went inside Finn's tree fort, only to be threatened by BMO. It didn't take long for BMO to be "persuaded" into joining them, and after mooching for god knows how long, they continued their quest. They soon found a cave nearby and entered and found a quaint little house.

"Hey!" a female voice cried. It's Marceline.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We ar-" answered Flame Princess but Marceline interrupted her.

"I don't care." she hissed, "What do you want?"

"The jungle's in danger." answered Jungle Princess.

"Don't care."

Jungle Princess turned unsympathetic. "Just like your father, your both black hearts."

"Oh-,"

She was about to apologize, until Joash interrupted.

"No point in talking to a vampire, Jungle Princess. Let's burn her like a witch for all I care!"

"So be it." she said.

Marceline transformed into a giant bat and tried to swipe them with her long arms, but they dodged.

"Engulf her in flames!" roared Flavio.

Following his advice, Flame Princess shot fire balls the size of baseballs. It hit her, but she shrugged it off, Joash's clarity are drained out from one of their solutions, Flavio and Jungle Princess ran towards her, but she grabbed both Jungle Princess and Flavio. Jungle Princess stabbed her hand with her fanged dagger.

"Ouch!" she yelped, Jungle Princess broke free from her grasp and Marceline threw Flavio towards the lake. Jungle Princess kicked Mareline's left shin, causing her to collapse. Flavio rose from the waters and threw an oil flask to Joash.

"Joash! Here!" he yelled, and Joash caught it. Marceline turned fearful. She tried to escape but there's nowhere to hide. She can't run outside because it's daytime and even if she ran outside, she won't go that far. She's stuck. Like a dog being leashed, she's not going anywhere.

Joash threw it towards the injured vampire and she was completely engulfed in explosions. Her cries were bone-chilling as her gray flesh is charred to black and she reverted back to her normal self. Everyone ran towards her. The smell of smoked flesh is everywhere. Joash took out his dagger and placed it above her heart with the tip barely poking her chest.

"Do we kill her?" he asked to Jungle Princess.

"Spare her." she answered and Joash said nothing as he sheathed his knife back to its scabbard.

The next day

Marceline woke up in her bed.

"Uhhh..." she groggily moaned, "was that a dream?"

She sniffed herself.

"Why do I smell like smoke? Could it be from th-?!" She paused. After showering, she went downstairs and had breakfast. After eating, she noticed a letter taped on her front door. She ripped it off and read it out loud:

_We spared you. As payment for our altruistic deed, we taught ourselves on how to enter the so-called Nightosphere for answers... It's best if you stay clear from us..._

_Good bye._

_Flavio Vulcan_

"Eww!" she cringed. She crumpled up the letter and threw it to the trash can, and it missed.

"Guess it wasn't a dream after all..."


	6. Chapter 5 - Demon Fratricide

**Chapter 5 - Demon Fratricide  
**

_The day before_

"_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!_" Joash chanted and the face turned into a portal with hellfire spewing here and there. They jumped inside and found themselves inside an office with the color red dominant.

"Where are we?" asked Flame Princess.

"This is the Nightosphere Embassy." an employee answered.

"Well," said Jungle Princess, "we'll be on our way."

"Sorry," he interrupted, "but you can't enter the Nightosphere without a visa... Do you have any?"

"No," answered Flavio, "we don't."

"You can get your visas created here."

"How much?" he asked.

"500 per person."

"500?" Joash exclaimed, "Fine."

He opened his briefcase with a startled BMO, "Gah!" she cried out. He took out 2000 and gave it to the demon.

"Thank you. Now please fill out these forms."

He handed out a single form to each of them. They fininshed their forms except for Flame Princess.

"I don't know how to write." she murmured.

"You can't write? But can you read?" asked Joash.

"No..."

"Waste of sperm." the demon growled. "Then live with it. Even if it is abysmal, just fill it out." he reassured her.

"Okay then..." she answered. After finishing her form, they gave their forms back to him. He looked at each one individually.

"And now please sit down here on this chair to have your photos taken."

One at a time, they sat down, looked at the camera, and _Snap!_ Their photos are taken.

"Good. Now please wait for fifteen minutes to have your passports created."

"Thank you." said Flavio. They sat down to some nearby chairs. After waiting for some fifteen minutes, he called them.

"Your passports are finished!" He handed out their passports.

"Thanks." Flame Princess said, grabbing her passport disdainfully. They went outside, free to roam the Nightosphere.

"Heh. Feels like we're home." sneers Joash, and guess what? The entire hellzone's in a frenzy! Every demon in all walks of life traveled to Hunson's Abadeer's mansion in hopes of making a single wish come true, because that's how generous and benevolent he is.

_Right?_

"Looks like we know where to go," said Jungle Princess, "but how are we going to get there?" she looked at Flavio.

"Flavio?"

"Well..." he paused, "We should get a fare."

"What kind?"

"That kind." he pointed to that half monster demon. They walked towards the demon and he looked at them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can we get a fare to Hunson Abadeer?" Flavio asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just get in my belly and I will transport you."

Taking the fare, they begin traveling to the heart of the Nightosphere, Hunson's mansion, and upon reaching the desired location, they reached a line. A long, long line.

"Perfect!" Joash sarcastically praised.

_59,297 massacred demons later_

Jungle Princess and the others walked towards the teller.

"Visiting Mister Abadeer?" the teller asked.

"Does it look like it?" Jungle Princess asked.

"Okay then. Here's your ticket."

Luckily, they're next in line. But they're next in line to go to the real line.

"Good Lord, this really is hell!" Joash swore.

_One killing spree later_

They went inside Hunson's mansion and Hunson stared at the four bemusedly.

"Can I help you?" he asked, completely unfazed. Uneasily, Flavio answered, "Yes. You grant wishes right?" He motions to Jungle Princess.

"This young woman wishes to cure her jungle from a disease."

"What makes you think I would grant a wish to those who murdered my people!"

She said nothing.

Jungle Princess attacked Hunson but she missed. Retaliating, Hunson jabbed her in the stomach. She flinched and he kicked her belly. His sharp-heeled boots sliced her body belly up and she collapsed, screaming in pain. He was about to suck her soul dry until Flavio's throwing knife stabbed him in the chest. He looked up, startled.

"So you three decided to join in, huh?" he said, regaining his senses.

"I don't see why not, demon." he said and he threw another oil flask towards Hunson. He saw the flask and dodged, but he didn't saw Flame Princess' fireball racing towards him and is engulfed by it, but it didn't seem to harm him one bit.

"Princess." Flavio growled.

"Yes?"

"Help me take him down."

"Right."

Joash ran to Jungle Princess while Flavio and Flame Princess pursued Hunson in the background. He whistled at the sight of her blood-gushing wound.

"You're just as soft as melted butter."

He took a closer look on her crotch. "Even your womanhood's bleeding!"

He extended his right hand and casted Dialma. a green glow envelopes on Jungle Princess and she is fully healed, but still unconcious.

Flavio and Flame Princess continued pursuing Hunson like a dog chasing a cat.

"Enough of this!" Hunson yelled and he turned into his demonic form.

"Any ideas!?" Flame Princess blurted.

"He's too stubborn to die!"

"Or your too stubborn to realize your domestic crimes!" Hunson shot back. "After what you did to these demons, you'll never leave here!"

Joash chanted "Loktofeit!" and the four are transported back to Finn's tree fort. They collapsed to tree fort's living room floor and Joash stood up, "Well that went better than expected." dusting himself off.

Everyone else rose and Flame Princess stared outside the window. "It's pretty dark outside." she said.

Tiredness quickly overcame Flame Princess. "I'm going to bed." she yawned.

"Where are you going?" asked Joash.

"My house is not far from here." she answered.

"So you're not staying with us?"

"Eww! No!" she snapped.

"Well, see you in the morning then." he continued and she left.

She made it to her make-shift house and looked behind her; a beautiful sunset and went inside. She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar atmosphere. She yawned again and crawled into her bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Book Smarts

**Chapter 6 - Book Smarts**

"Princess!" Joash's voice echoed.

"Princess!" This time it was much louder. She woke up, with her eyes blood-shut.

"Ughh..." she groaned.

"Give me a minute!" she yelled.

She got out of her bed, stretched, changed her clothes, grabbed her sword and went outside.

"You ready?" he asked. His wrists are still cuffed from the Fire Kingdom.

"Yup."

"Okay then-"

"But wait." she interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You can learn Kadorto, right?"

"If I'm strong enough."

Flame Princess turned silent.

"Hey." he reassured. "I'll try resurrecting him as soon as I learn it." He gave out a half-smile.

A ray of hope shined on Flame Princess. With renewed determination she said, "Then what are we waiting for?" she smirked.

"That's more like it." he said.

They both went back to the tree fort.

"Okay guys," said Joash. "Like we said last night. We're going to the library to find a cure for the jungle. According to BMO, the closest library here is Turtle Princess' library. That's where we're heading."

Her library's not far from here. This is a perfect opportunity for Flame Princess to get some literacy. Traveling west, over the horizon, they saw a giant, gray turtle shell.

"This must be it." said Joash. they went inside and they're greeted by Turtle Princess.

"Hello there!" she said. "I see you four are new here, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." answered Flame Princess.

"Before you start, please make a library card so you can start reading. Please follow me to my desk to start."

They followed her to her desk and she gave them a small, white rectangle form to each of them. They filled all the information in the form. They gave their forms back to Turtle Princess, encased them in plastic, and gave them back.

"Enjoy your stay here." she said.

"Thank you." said Joash.

They walked to a nearby bench and Joash placed his on top of the desk and they parted ways.

Flame Princess meandered around the vast library, trying to find something easy enough to read. She searched high and she searched low until she found what she was looking for. She looked at the title: Alphabets.

"This looks easy enough." and she grabbed the book off the shelf and started reading. She flipped the book to the first page.

"Al.. pha... be-be-betssss. A-alphabe-bets. Al-pha-bets. Al-pha-bets. Alphabets."

She giggled triumphantly and flipped to the second page. She looked to the lower-right corner of the page. It shows the number one. She knew numbers, but she can only count to five, the rest are illogical.

"This must be the first page." and she looked at the giant, yellow A and lowercase a.

"Th-th le-letter... a. Th-the. The lett-t-ter a... The letter A. The fi-first letter... letter... of... the... alphabet... The letter A. Fir-first letter of the alphabet. The letter A. The first letter of the alphabet."

"I think I'm getting the hang of this. She flipped to the second page. This time, a blue, letter B.

"The letter B. The se-second letter of the alphabet. Second. The letter b. The second letter of the alphabet."

She flipped to the third page. and so on, and so on, and so on `till she finished the entire book. After finishing, she went back to the desk and saw Flavio reading a book about religion and Jungle Princess figuring out how to work a loafing BMO. Flavio looked up to Flame Princess. "Are you done?" he asked.

"No, well, I mean yes, I mean, I know the entire alphabet now."

"Lass, tell me."

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y and z."

"Impressive. But how many letters are that?"

"Umm, more than five?

"Aye, but what specific number?"

She completely froze from his question.

"You know your letters well. But-"

Books from a bookcase collapsed making a loud thump, interrupting Flavio.

"Crap!" a visitor yelled.

"Watch your language!" another yelled.

"Quiet!" Turtle Princess thundered and the two were quickly hushed.

"Book arrangement in aisle G. Book arrangement in aisle G." Turtle Princess' voice echoed through the intercom.

"...But not your numbers." he continued, completely unfazed. "Try to count now."

"One, two, three, four, five..."

"Six." answered Flavio.

"Six...!"

"Seven."

"Seven...!"

"Okay." Flame Princess sighed. "One..." she repeated, "two, three, four, five, six, seven... One, two, three. four, five, six, seven."

"Try to find a book about numbers now." and Flame Princess left.

Back to hunting. She searched high and she searched low again, until she found a book about numbers. She grabbed the book off the shelf and flipped open the book. "One." She flipped a page.

"Two. Three. Four. Five. S-ix. Se-ven." She flipped the next page seeing the number eight.

"E-eight." She looked at the pronunciation. She flipped the next page, "N-nine." and so on.

Flame Princess looked at the clock nearby; 2:00 PM. She's strained. She got up and stretched to get her blood (if she has any) pumping through her legs. She went back to the desk.

"So..." Joash said, "what did we find today?"

"This robot's completely useless." said Jungle Princess.

"Too bad. We're leaving." he continued.

Flame Princess joined up with them and went back to Turtle Princess' desk. Jungle Princess asked her for anyone who can help.

"Why not ask Water Princess?" Turtle Princess answered.

"Where do we find her?"

"She lives underwater. But she's good friends with most of the princesses in the desert."

"Looks like we're going back to the desert then." said Joash.

Turtle Princess waved her hand and they left the library.

"Looks like we'll be walking."

They marched the death march again. Several hours later they're in the desert. Blueish-pink sky, a cool breeze, and with the Breakfast Kingdom overlooking them. They went inside the castle and had dinner. After dinner, they went took the elevator to the next storey, then the next, and went inside Breakfast Princess' room.

"Hello." Flame Princess greeted.

"Hello there." Breakfast Princess greeted back. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to find Water Princess." said Joash. They introduced themselves and Breakfast Princess introduced herself and her sister.

"You know," said Toast Princess, "there's going to be a picnic tomorrow with most of the desert princesses, and Water Princess and Lamprey Princess are joining them. We're not. But why not you four do?"

"When will it start?" Joash asked.

"About brunch time." Toast Princess said.

"We'll see to that." he continued. They waved good-bye and rested inside an inn two storeys below; the same inn Flame Princess stayed.

But there's one problem;

"There's four of us and only one bed..." said Flavio.


	8. Chapter 7 - Blue is the New Pink

**Chapter 7 - Blue is the New Pink**

After cradling in each others arms, morning rises. They got out of bed and had personal time. They left the inn and waited for brunch time.

It's now 10:27 AM. They went to the Desert Kingdom where, supposedly, Water Princess and all the other desert princesses are having their picnic. Breakfast Princess' hunch was right. They saw many princesses eating brunch together. Water Princess saw them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah..." Flame Princess said. "C-can we join?" She was nervous.

"Of course!" she said. "Anyone's welcome to join us."

"Brought anything?" Lamprey Princess asked.

"Yes, we did." answered Joash. He opened his briefcase and brought out an apple and a screamer slice, leftovers from Dungeon Master and layed it out on the picnic cloth.

"Here's an apple and rotting mushroom flesh." he handed out to Lamprey Princess.

"Rotting?!" the lamprey gasped.

"Aged to perfection, my toothy friend." he reassured the lamprey.

"If it's aged to perfection then I'll `cept that!"

"Is that it?" Water Princess continued. He rummaged inside his briefcase for anymore foodstuff. "No. That's it."

Flame Princess sat down and started chatting with them. Joash, Flavio and Jungle Princess looked at them.

"There's our little princess," said Joash, "taking a break from all the crap we've been through."

"Except for us." Jungle Princess butted in. "We're still in vain."

"Hey, guys!" Desert Princess hollered to the trio. "Care to join us?"

The trio shooked their heads.

Flame Princess is having the time of her life. Socializing with other princesses gave her more self-confidence and shelled out her personality. Two hours later, they finished their picnic. Everyone waved good-bye to each other. Flame Princess walked back to her friends. Joash and Flavio are playing with tarot cards while Jungle Princess paced back and forth.

"Hey, Jungle Princess!" Flame Princess yelled.

"Yes?" she said with burning anticipation.

"Water Princess agreed to help us."

"Oh, thank Glob!" she sighed with relief.

"Glob?"

"It's our god here."

"Glob..." mumbled Joash.

"Better than YHVH." joked Flavio.

Joash laughed. "Can't beat that logic!"

Water Princess approached Jungle Princess.

"So your Jungle Princess?

Jungle Princess nodded.

"A flesh-eating virus, huh? Probably Chooses Goose has an answer."

She looked at the four. "We're going to the grasslands."

Flame Princesss, along with the priest, paladin, amazon and another princess traveled back to the grasslands and found Choose Goose's shack.

"Ah, hello, Water Princess." Choose Goose greeted.

"Do you know have any antidotes?"

"What kind?"

"The flesh-eating kind."

"I got what you're looking for."

Choose Goose gave her a purple-colored flask. She also bargained him for a lock-out chip. They installed it on BMO, causing him to reformat, erasing all past memories of Finn, Jake and his peers.

He went into a boot up sequence and he turned on. "Hello, masters." he bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Not at the moment." said Water Princess. "Please shut-down."

"If that's your wish milady." and he powered down. Joash bagged him inside the briefcase.

"Very well-mannered. I'm already liking the new BMO already." he said.

"We should be going to the jungle now." Water Princess continued.

They traveled to the jungle in which a sign hilariously said: _**Abandon all hope ye who enter!**_

Water Princess drank the liquid inside the flask and "seeded" the sky. The sky soon turned overcast and the entire jungle rained purple.

"That should do it." she said.

"Miracle worker, huh? Consider yourself Jesus here." said Flavio.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing. Just don't get nailed on a cross." he joked.

Flame Princess can handle raindrops pretty well, it's the _Big Blue_ that she has to watch out for.

"Thank you, Water Princess!" Jungle Princess praised and shaked the water elemental's hand roughly.

Water Princess smiled. "It's what I do." she said. Jungle Princess stopped shaking hands.

Water Princess stared at the four with approval. "You four are quite interesting. May I join you?"

"The more the merrier." said Joash.

A smile appeared on Flame Princess' face. "It's official. You're one of us!" she said enthusiastically.

"Any ideas on where we're going next, Water Princess?" asked Joash.

"Well, the annual wizard battle's happening now." she answered. "Why not we visit?"

"Magic bloodsport." he continued. "I like to join."

"You're a wizard?" she asked.

"Not really. My clerical spells are not as offensive as a magi's. But I do have a few spells up my sleeve like; Badios, Bariko, and Litokan, just to name a few."

"If that's your wish." Water Princes shrugged.


	9. Chapter 8 - Those Two Asexuals

**Chapter 8 - Those Two Asexuals**

They traveled to the Colosseum and they reached the entrance.

"Well wish me luck." Joash said.

"Have fun murdering your fellow acolytes!" teased Jungle Princess and they went to the bleachers. He entered the locker room and saw the Ice King.

"Ice King!" he gasped.

"Oh, it's you. One of those jerks who kicked my butt back there."

"Why are you here?"

"For the prize, you dummy! Gee, your rather dumb for someone who can cast up spells up the wazoo!"

"Prize money?"

"No. Even better. A one week trip to the Naked Kingdom!" He laughed.

"Why are you so giddy? Naked Kingdom is only an island of nudists! Nothing more!"

"Yeah, so what? It's my life!"

"Does every contestant know that?"

"How should I know? These guys will do anything for money. They might've bolted here without knowing the prize."

"Whatever... I thought the reward was money."

"See? Like that!"

"You know... How about I help you this time?"

"One of Finn's friends? Helping me?"

"I'm a hired sword!" he gruffed.

He pondered for a bit. "...Okay, deal!" they shaked hands.

All the contestants walked outside to the arena. The Grand Master Wizard introduced himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Grand Master Wizard of Ceremonies, and now the rules: Contestants will fight each other with spells from the eight schools of magic. No science, and definitely no weapons! To enter wizard battle, you must be a wizard!" He coughed.

"Now, anyhoo! The doors are shut, the sky barrier is in place, all of you will get the prize or die in battle.

Everyone started casting magic. some casted lightning while others casted something else. Side-by-side, Joash casted Bariko and Ice King zapped ice bolts. The ice bolts froze several contestants to pieces and Bariko's razor winds slashed the frozen contestants to pieces.

"Well whadya know!" Ice King cheered, "We make a pretty good team!"

"Meteor Storm!" a wizard yelled. A volley of meteors came crashing down towards the contestants. Joash, Ice King and a few others dodged them completely while others are not so lucky. Someone ambushed Joash. zapping a blocking spell towards him.

He's magic is sealed! He tried to punch but he remembered what the grand master said; "No weapons!" There's nothing he can't do.

His assailant zapped him again but he dodged. At least he runs fast.

"Ice King!" he yelled.

"Wha...?" He's idling.

_"Haaaalp!"_

"...Oh! I'm going to save you, _compadre!_" He zapped ice bolts on his assailant, Huntress Wizard. It was a funny game of cat-and-mouse with Joash being the mouse, Huntress Wizard being the cat, and Ice King being... something.

"Stop! Please Stop! Do you know what the reward is!?" Joash pleaded.

The three stopped running.

"No." she said.

"It's a trip to the Naked Kingdom!"

She froze in horror. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She faceplamed. "Ughh... sorry." She casted a healing spell on Joash, breaking his magic seal.

"Thank you." he thanked. "Why not we help this ice guy win the prize?"

He stretched out his hand. "Team?"

Ice King and Huntress Wizard looked at him, looked at each other, and back to Joash.

"...Team." she said, shaking his hand. Ice King shaked his own hand.

"All right, enough of this! Have at you!" Ice King yelled and he slapped Bufo.

"Against the rules!" the grand master yelled. "...Never mind. Bitch slapping's a magic spell... for women!"

Ice King, along with Joash and Huntress Wizard, swamped through the contest. Joash casted pillars of fire, Huntress Wizard casted a thunder-storm, and Ice King summoned a hail storm. The three elemental attack can't be beat and soon they were the only contestants left.

"It's only the three of us." said Huntress Wizard.

"I'm forfeiting." said Joash. Raising his hands, he shouted "I forfeit!" and is zapped by the grand master, turning him into a kitten. Huntress Wizard feigned her own death.

"Looks like we have a winner!" the Grand Master Wizard said. Ice King turn giddy.

"Your prize," he continued, "a week trip in the Naked Kingdom! This kingdom in Nupple Island is home to Naked Princess and her loyal subjects! No shirts, no shoes, and no service!"

"I never knew there's a naked kingdom!?" yelled Flame Princess. Joash meowed.

"One more thing!" said Ice King.

"What!" the grand master continued.

"Turn my friend back to normal!"

"As you wish, you old pervert." He snapped his fingers and kitty turned back to human. He grew into his clothes perfectly.

"Good thing I didn't move!" the priest thought to himself.

"...Begone with you all, you sickos!" And everyone, except for the dead, left.

"Well that was a disappointment." said Flavio. "What's our next misadventure?"

"There's a band called the Scream Queens. I heard their next concert is in the Wedding Kingdom. I'd love to go there." Water Princess answered.

"Why not we go together?" asked Flame Princess.

"Sure," answered Water Princess. "Why not we all go."


	10. Chapter 9 - Shocking Baby Dilemma

**Chapter 9 - Shocking Baby Dilemma**

They traveled to the Wedding Kingdom. They went to the castle and found a poster pasted on its door's façade. Joash read the poster.

"It won't happen until 9:00 PM." he turned around to them.

Killing time, they went around the entire kingdom, getting seduced by it's glittering roads and houses. They then met a couple taking a stroll with their baby. The couple warmly greeted the group. They call themselves the Garricksons. The baby stared at Joash with a cold gaze as if he's trying to get his attention.

"There's something strange about that baby." Joash said to the couple. The baby then cooed.

"Oh!" Mrs. Garrickson gasped, "Our baby is a little strange. Whenever I feed him, the spoon magically bends sometimes and when he cries, sparks fly around."

"Then he must be psychic." he continued.

"That's what Princess Bubblegum said to me and my husband also," Her face turned sour, "but I don't trust her."

"Why?" Flame Princess asked.

"She's too perfect."

"Damn right!" Mr. Garrickson said. "Now, honey, please can we go back to strolling. I don't want to talk about her."

"Right." Mrs. Garrickson bowed. "Well, it's nice seeing you five. We're happy to see you again." and they continued their stroll.

"That baby's is trying to communicate with me." Joash said.

"But we're not psychic," Flavio said, "How are we going to converse with the infant."

"If Charon was here, she would do it with no trouble." Joash said.

Dusk appears. Water Princess turned on BMO: It's 8:55.

"It's time." she said and they went inside.

Flavio was about to enter, but he stopped and looked behind him. He sensed something. In a dark alleyway nearby, he can see two emerald-colored reptilian eyes glowing in the dark just like his, Joash's, and Charon's. It's Arthur and he walked towards the gryphon

"What do you want, Arthur?" he asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "Just spyin' on ya."

"Did something wrong happened?" Flavio asked.

"Nah. I'm just after the chaotic demon's urges inside me." the gryphon answered. "So, how ya two doin'?"

"We're doing fine. We even recruited people here."

"More fodder, right?"

_"Fie!"_ Flavio snapped. "Away with you!" He swinged his sword at him and Arthur dodged the swing.

"Whatever, brother!" he snapped and he disappeared into the darkness. Flavio turned around and went inside the castle. The entire hallway is full. He saw Joash and the rest sitting nearby and he sat down next to them.

"Where did you go?" asked Joash.

"It was Arthur." he answered.

"Arthur?"

Flavio nodded.

"I wonder how Charon's doing now?" Joash asked.

"Who knows?" Flavio said. "That mare might be some frat kingdom's high mage."

Sitting next to them are the Garricksons and their baby again.

"It's you five again!" Mrs. Garrickson greeted.

"So you three are here too?" Jungle Princess asked.

"Of course! Everyone in the kingdom is here!"

The ceiling lights turned off and the headlights panned towards the stage. Smoke covers the entire stage and the Scream Queens appeared as the smoke dissipates.

"Are you ready to rock!?" Marceline hollered. The crowd roared.

"Then get ready for your butts to fall off!" she continued.

The entire castle shooked from the vibrations of the speakers. Some punkheads nearby headbanged to the music. It was fun concert and, hours later, it's all over.

"...My ears ring." Flavio complained.

Everyone left after the concert was over and the Garricksons parted ways with the group.

"It's been a fun time listening with you guys." the father said.

"You call that music?" Joash complained, "Where's the jazz?"

"Well they are a _"Rock"_ band, but everyone has their own tastes." he continued.

Joash looked at the baby again. The baby raised it's racker and suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the five with a deafening roar. They all collapsed.

"Oh my!" the mother screeched, "Honey! Call the hospital!"

"Joash..." Something whispered to his ear.

"Joash..." This time it was much louder. "Go to the Ice Kingdom..."

He woke up in a hospital.

"So you're awake." said Flavio.

"Flavio..." he groaned. "How long have we been out?"

"Three days."

"Someone said in my dream to go to the Ice Kingdom." Joash continued.

"All of us heard the same message too... It has to be the baby." Flavio said.

"Definitely."

They went out the infirmary and saw Jungle Princess, Flame Princess, and Water Princess sitting in the waiting room.

"So you three know where we're going?" Joash asked.

"To the Ice Kingdom." Water Princess answered. "But why?"

"Let's just get this over." Joash continued. "But before we do..."

They knocked the door on the Garrickson residence and Mrs. Garrickson opened the door.

"Hello there!" she greeted.

"Excuse me for saying this," Joash pardoned, "but you're baby caused the lighting bolt to appear.

"It seems that way... It's a good thing that no one else here thought of the same thing. Or they might think he's a doom-bringer..."

"Besides," she continued, "are you guys going somewhere?"

"Your baby said to us to go to the Ice Kingdom."

"I see..." She bowed back. "Take care." and she slammed the door.

"She doesn't seem so friendly with us anymore." Jungle Princess said.

"Well enough of that." Joash said. "We're going to the Ice Kingdom."


	11. Final Chapter - Adventure and Profit

**Final Chapter - Adventure and Profit**

They trecked back to the Ice Kingdom after being told from a toddler that nearly took their very lives and entered the Ice King's lair. They searched around the castle, only to find barren emptiness and penguin droppings.

They took their time; for Ice King is having "Fun" in the Naked Kingdom and hours later, they found nothing interesting, except for some crude drawings of Princess Bubblegum. They entered the bathroom just for the hell of it and Flame Princess tapped the mirror out of boredom. Everything turned white and everywhere around them warped and the bathroom reverts to normal.

Slightly disoriented, they went back to his chamber. Everything looks the same; same, crude interior, except with the scent of foreign danger. They searched the entire room and found very... explicit drawings of a pink colored man. Somewhat confused, they tried to go outside to find more differences, only to be halted by a screech.

They turned around and saw... the Ice King?

"Intruders will not be tolerated!" she screeched. She raised her right arm and the flooring around the five shattered and they fell to the cold abyss below.

They fell down for 30 storeys before hitting the ground. Joash casted Dial and everyone recovered from fallen arches up and went inside the darkness of the abyss. They never attended a room where, in the humorous reference of dying from hypothermia, the ceiling is of such stiffness as to make their ascent a comfortable one.

Everything instantly threw a curve-ball at them as they dodged ricocheting needles that can stab through their hearts faster than a blink of an eye and nearly dying from the first few enemies they encountered. After their encounter, Flame Princess had the weirdest idea: talking to enemies instead of fighting them.

They took her idea with a grain of salt at first, but in the end, they befriended enemies more than they killed, underestimating her. Ice sculptures brought to life were easily befriended, and made the ascent much more easier.

As they saw light, they ran towards it and exited with their eyes squinting. The queen isn't here and they're not meeting her again... yet. They went outside; dawn. They decided to go back to the Candy Kingdom to recuperate. Once they arrived, they saw something different. The faces that Joash and Flavio bleakly saw were more feminine and masculine, respectively. Things got even stranger that they saw a girl that looks like Finn and a spotted cat and the pink man from the drawings.

"Another human?" the girl asked Joash.

"Finn?" he asked.

"I'm not Finn, I'm Fionna," she pointed to the cat, "and this is Cake."

"Hello" she waved.

Flame Princess waved back at her.

"Sorry there, but we're in a tight spot." the man said.

"What happened?" Joash asked.

The man told that he entrusted Fionna and Cake with a package full of delicate sweets to the Royal Gathering of Aaa, but they met ravenous bandits and their entire package was eaten. Claiming guilty to the Candy Kingdom, he took out an enormous loan to repay the debt and caused the kingdom to accure an insurmountable debt.

The five raised their hands to help him pay off the debt.

"I was going to let Fionna and Cake do it, but you five look unassuming enough."

Stealing, Blackmail, Fraud, he told them to do everything to pay off the entire debt of 1,000,000. He agreed to let Lord Monochronicorn to act as their transport and off they flew to the skies of Aaa.

**Story is dead. Leaving it right here.**


End file.
